


stop haunting me

by zombiefeathers



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefeathers/pseuds/zombiefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An explanation of the circumstances leading up to the split of the Champion's party after the events of Dragon Age 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. falsities

_"Hawke...?"_

**_"FUCK YOU!"_ **


	2. start at the end and work your way backwards

Forty miles due west from what was left of the City of Kirkwall, seven friends reached the mouth of a river pouring out into an endless sea. The party had traveled in total silence save for the pounding of their feet on packed dirt and the slush of shoes lost in marsh and mud, and turned to watch the ocean drown the bleeding sun in the same soundless way.

"Sister," whispered the templar after the only light left was the glow of their friend's lyrium tattoos, "It's been ages. Can we take a rest now?"

The mage stared out into the sea and did not offer an answer.

"That sounds like a good idea to me, Junior," said the dwarf to cover the silence. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving."

"You think they're going to follow us?" said the elven mage in a low voice, sitting beside the dwarf on the dirt ground and staring back the way they came. "Do you think it's safe to light a fire?"

"They won't follow us," said the glowing elf.

"And if they do, Fenris?"

"Then we deal with them."

"Ooh," said the Rivaini, "just what we need. More bloodshed."

"Never thought I'd hear you of all people say that, Isabela," mused the blond mage.

"Oh, please. I'm tired, you're tired, everyone's tired. This isn't shaping up to be a very fun adventure."

"Is trekking across miles and miles of barren landscape not your idea of fun?"

"Hey, Blondie, do everyone a favor and sit down, won't you? You're too tall, you're blocking the moon."

"Why do you care so much about the moon now, Varric?"

"Well, Daisy, it's dark and I can't see inside my bag."

"Why don't you just use Fenris's hand? He's like a fleshy, breathing nightlight."

"That's actually a good idea. Hey, Broody, give me your arm."

"What's so important that you've decided using my body is going to help you get it?"

Isabela, sitting with her back against Anders's and drawing something in the dirt with her finger, chuckled.

"Shut up."

"Relax, Broody, it's for the good of the party... and... found it!"

The dwarf brandished a package wrapped in paper, cold and stiff, but still smelling vaguely of bread. The discovery was met with scattered cheers from his audience.

"There's two more in there, so we can all play nice and share. It's not much, but it should get us through the night, then we can figure things out in the morning. Hey, Hawke! Hawke!"

"Yes?"

"Not you, Junior, the one who matters."

"Hmph."

"That wasn't very nice of you Varric!" said Merrill before turning to the little Hawke and smiling. "It's okay, Carver, you matter to me."

"That's sickeningly adorable of you, Merrill," said Isabela.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

 

A pack of bread in his hand, Varric walked over to where the Champion stood, motionless. "Hey, Dahlia, you should take this one."

"You eat it, Varric," said the Champion quietly, looking down at her favorite business associate. "You're hungrier than I am."

"Dahlia, you... you lost a lot of blood back there."

Hawke's fingers absentmindedly picked at the cloth wrapped around her wrist. "I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone. I did it to protect you all, I swear it."

"Can't say any of us agree with what you're doing, but that's a noble cause. Fucking stupid. But noble. But, hey, that explains why you could keep putting out spells like nobody's business, and in the end, you did save us all."

"Yeah, but... I mean, like, it's not like I'm making deals with any demons, right? It's not like I'm doing any _real_ harm."

"Except, you know, you pretty much don't have any blood left in your arm."

"But you guys are still here. And I can protect you. I _have_ protected you, and that isn't going to change." Hawke smiled. "Keep the bread, Varric, I'll eat in the morning."

"Killing yourself isn't going to prove anything to anybody. Not like you have anything to prove anyway."

"Really?"

"You think any of us would have followed you here to Buttfuck Nowhere if you did?"

"Thank you, Varric."

"Shut up, you sap. Eat."

 


	3. it's funny what sunsets remind us of, right, hawke?

_Vultures circled over her head and sang songs of her triumph to the dull rhythm transcribed by lyrium colored with a stranger's blood._ _She was up to her ankles in it, now._

_In the distance, the olive eyes of a wolf watching her from behind the walls of her stone prison. She called out to him, reached out for him, but his name never found the tip of her tongue and her arm was pinned to her side as the stone walls closed in on her, tighter, tighter. The closeness was in her lungs, and there was no wolf in the wall._

_"Oh,_  
_and can you hear the voice there,_  
_of the Champion's last thrall?  
_ _Enslavéd_ _to a love that wasn't ever there at all._

 _She lies! She lies!_ _'A pity,' she cries,_  
_'I'm all found out, but tell me how_  
_it feels to be a pawn,' oh..."_

_The stone pressed against her chest, but the vultures never stopped singing._


End file.
